Will they see each other again?
by hrhwolflover94
Summary: Done for the end of the movie and my way of what would have happened afterwards. Will they be able to see each other again or live in separate city's and see each other when they can or will someone move and they can live together forever in one city? Find out in will they see each other again
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

''_did anyone see that'' Charlie asked me after he fell from the balcony, she looked up and seen Lorenzo and Claire walking towards them, she looked down at him and smiled at him and said ''no one saw'' he stroked her face and said ''that's good'' she looked at him and said ''can you move'' ''only my lips'' and they kissed while the rest of the wedding party came and see them._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

That was one month ago, they had stayed with Claire and Lorenzo for that time they both weren't ready to say goodbye they were able to get the time off from work, they enjoyed the time. They went to trips to the local towns, Sophie was able to help the secretary's of Juliet with writing their letters and she was able to write more as well. More importantly they were both able to spend time with each other.

It was now a Saturday and Sophie needed to go back to New York for work on Monday, she had said goodbye to Claire and Lorenzo and Lorenzo's family and said that she would speak to them soon. Charlie was driving her to the airport they couldn't say a word to each other otherwise it would seem to real to them that they would be separated for at least two months.

''I don't want to leave you'' Sophie turned around to him and hugged him; they were now at the airport he couldn't get pass the check in side. They were in their own little world it was really just bench at the airport before Sophie had to her flight.

He was trying to be strong for her but nearly broke down while they were hugging, it took him 10 minutes to reply '' I know soph but you need to go to work and will talk every day I don't want to go a day without hearing your voice'' she looked at him then and said ''I don't want to either we also have to talk no matter what''

They then kissed each other and then she got her bag walked away from him and then turned around and said ''goodbye Charlie, I love you'' ''goodbye for now Sophie, I love you''

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

That was a year ago to the day, with Sophie writing more story's she couldn't get away she had a few days off but they were spent finding new inspirations for story's and seeing her family. She was miserable though without Charlie she, needed him and was wondering if they would get to see each other again.

Charlie was working hard now in Italy, he was able to move there and get a job similar to old one but was now able to see his gran and Lorenzo together, he could see that why in love and that he knew Sophie was right to do that trip to find him. He talked to her every day and they even skyped when they had the time to. He missed her and wanted to have with him not through a computer screen or down the phone; he could tell that she was missing him as well. However with his work being the way that it was he wasn't able to see her.

He didn't know that the one person he missed and who missed him was coming to Italy and was going to be there for a long time

**What could be the person be doing in Italy will he pleased to see her? Will Sophie and Charlie be able to see each other again?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Why is the person going to Italy? Will Sophie and Charlie be able to see each other again?**

_He didn't know that the one person he missed and who missed him was coming to Italy and was going to be there for a long time_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx**

**Sophie's POV**

She landed in Italy, just after 8 in the morning. She was going to be here for a full year and this was so that she could do a sequel to her story about, Lorenzo and Claire she got permission from work and was able to fly out the next day after the meeting. She would also be looking for anything else that could be used for another story that was just as good as that story.

She was so excited about this she would be able to see Charlie again, she couldn't wait and found it hard to not ring or text him right there. She wanted to surprise him though so she didn't do anything.

Once she was booked into her room she was staying in she unpacked and changed, from her jeans and top and to her sandals, shorts and vest top. She was going to see Verona today and go back to see the secretaries of Juliet to see if they could help her with a new story.

It was just after lunch she was her way to the Secretaries when passing a restaurant that business people were eating in she seen someone that made her face light up brightly, even more so when he noticed her.

**Charlie's POV **

He was on his lunch break with one of his co-workers and they were just leaving the restaurant, when he stopped to look around for a bit he was still happy with his decision about moving there. When he looked around he had seen that there was couples hugging and kissing one another. He couldn't but feel jealous; he wanted that to be him and Sophie.

He was about to walk away when he suddenly saw someone that would make his day all the better. His girl was standing not that far from him, there was no-one walking past them so he was able to see her fully. She was wearing shorts, vest top, and sandals and a giant smile on her face when she looked at him. He smiled back at her and started to walk towards her.

Once they were in front of one another, he engulfed her loving embrace while she had her head in the crook of his neck. They pulled back slightly and kissed one another. It was not a sweet kiss but a passionate one, that would leave them breathless, and all the while he kept on thinking that he couldn't be any luckier to have someone like her in his life and that this was the best day in his life.

**Sophie's POV**

She missed his kisses and loved being back in his arms, she was able to feel whole again she had missed feeling like that for so long and she missed him.

Once they had kissed, until breathing becoming necessary he looked at her and she could tell he couldn't believe that she was here and he was surprised, this is what she wanted to do him.

''what are you doing here, and why didn't you tell me you were coming'' he asked her. She just smiled and said ''I'm doing a piece for my job, and I didn't tell you because I wanted to surprise you'' he smiled at her, she smiled shyly in return and said ''how did I do.''

He smiled and said ''very well''

**Charlie's POV **

He wanted to stay with her all today but he had to work, so he turned to her and said ''I would love to stay with you, but I have to get back to work'' she just smiled at him and said ''that's fine go on, I will meet you later. Here the hotel I am staying and my room number''

She was staying in a hotel, she could have stayed with us and she knew that but if she wanted to surprise, it would make sense. He leaned down to her and said ''I will pick you up from the hotel you will be staying with me and gran, no questions asked.''

She laughed at me and smiled ''you sure about that I won't be a distraction for your work'' she was the best and I had missed her so much ''no need to worry about that, I don't do any work at home, plus you would be a welcome distraction''

She smiled at him, hugged him and started to walk away '' I will see you later'' she said with a wink and walked away.

He couldn't wait to see her tonight and he knew that gran would be pleased to her see.

**What will happen tonight? Will Claire be happy to see her? **

**Find out next chapter ! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**AN: I'm sorry that this is coming after so much time from the other chapters but a lot has been going on with me anyway I hope you enjoy it, am I also going to start writing with I's instead of He or She for the own POV's. **

**What will happen tonight? Will Claire be happy to see her?**

**Charlie's POV **

I got back to work and couldn't keep the smile from my face, everyone at work had started to ask me what was with the smile and when I told them, that Sophie was back they were all happy for me. I couldn't help but thank them for that.

When it came to 3 o'clock I rang gran up ''hello Charlie'' she had got caller idea and she knew it was me because I always rang her at this time, just to make sure she was all right or if needed me to pick anything up on the way home. This time I would be but she wouldn't know until dinner or earlier if my plan works.

''Hey gran, are you all right do you need me to pick anything up for you?'' ''I'm all right Charlie and no not this time but you sound happy have you spoke to Sophie today?''

I chuckled lightly if only she knew ''Yea I did we spoke during lunch'' ''aww that's great love I will let you get back to work I will see you for dinner'' ''yes you will bye gran''

I hung up, sighed and then put my head back and just thought that in hours' time I will be leaving to see my Sophie again and I was looking forward to it.

**Sophie's POV **

Once Charlie went back to work I continued to walk down the pathways to find myself in front of the secretaries of Juliet, I seen Isabella talking to her mother and the other secretaries. I walked and they saw me straight away.

We ended up talking about everything and just catching up, when I left them it was 3 Charlie told me that he was going to pick me up at 4:30 so I walked back to the hotel but, I stopped at Juliet's wall and seen all of the letters and women there, writing their letters. I was suddenly reminded of the when I found Claire's letter and the journey I took with them to find Lorenzo.

I loved every minute of it and it made me realize that it was during that journey that I fell in love with Charlie and I was glad for it, while walking back to the hotel I suddenly had a flashback of our first kiss.

_Flashback (AN: scene from movie, with some words missed out to get back to the main story)_

_It was the night of the day that Charlie had apologized to me and I was taking a walk when I found him, lying on the grass._

_I walked up to him and said ''May I join you?'' he responded with ''Please'' I then lay down beside him and he said he was sorry again. I looked at him then back up at the stars and started to tell him about, how I used to lay under the stars as a kid in the summertime. _

_We then started to quote Shakespeare's Hamlet, which went a little like _

''_Doubt thou the stars are fire, _

_Doubt that the sun doth move, _

_Doubt truth be a liar, _

_But never doubt I love''_

_We then moved on to the other things such as him asking me if Lorenzo was still out there and if he was wrong for insist that she quit, I told him my thoughts on both of them. When he made the comment about being a school boy I just smiled at him and said what it was that I thought as well, we both then leaned in to kiss one another. I was glad that it happened because it made me realize more that I liked him, but then I walked away. _

_End of Flashback _

I was back at the hotel now and it had just turned 4 I had half an hour to get ready before Charlie came to pick me up…or so I thought.

While waiting for the elevator to come down, I felt someone put their arms around me and hug me into their chest and I knew it was Charlie; I would recognise his chest and arms anywhere. I turned in his arms and seen his eyes and seen the love in them for me and I knew that I wanted to stay here for as long as possible, I missed him too much.

I leaned up and gave him a gently a kiss on his lips and felt him smile as I pulled away

''Hi'' ''Hey'' the elevator came down and we got in, I leaned into his chest and said ''your early'' he chuckled lightly and kissed my neck and said ''I know I wanted to surprise you but I was wondering what you were, thinking off when you came in you had a big smile on your face''

I waited to answer him till we were in my hotel room, once we were I wrapped my arms around his neck and said ''I was thinking off our first kiss'' he just smirked at me and said ''I did love that night, I never stopped thinking about it'' I nodded at him and then gave him a another kiss which turned into a passionate make out session.

Once air became necessary we pulled apart, I looked at him and in eyes I seen love and longing, I knew what for but we had to wait for later for that I wouldn't do it when I wanted to see Claire again, I gave him one more peck which he tried to deepen, but I pulled away.

I started to walk to the closet and said ''help me pack then we go'' I said with a slight smirk when I turned around to see him scowling at me and he just sighed and said ''you tease''

I was happy to back with him and what's life without a little bit of teasing.

**Charlie's POV **

I helped her pack which take that long she hadn't unpacked all her stuff just two outfits and we were on our way back home, by 4:30 we would make it back for dinner with time to spare and that might be just the time I need, to sneak Sophie in and surprise them at dinner.

We sang along to some of the songs on the radio on the drive, but we just held hands and Sophie stared out the window, I felt complete with her. One of the songs on the radio came on in English I knew it straight away and started to sing along with it.

''_I set out on a narrow way many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

_[Chorus:]_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_(Yes He did)''_

I could feel Sophie staring at me because she hadn't heard me sing in a while and I glanced at her and could feel her smiling at me and I was glad that this song meant a lot to her as well as me.

_I think about the years I spent just passing through_

_I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_

_But you just smile and take my hand_

_You've been there you understand_

_It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true._

I thought about it and knew it was true we both had been some bad break ups and now we were together, for the last part of the song she sang along with me and I loved it because, we both sang the song had when she was last here become our song and I loved that she remembered that.

_[Chorus]_

_Yeah._

_Now I'm just rolling home_

_Into my lover's arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you._

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you.''_

We got to the entrance of our home, I seen everyone out doing the jobs that they were meant to do and Sophie slouched in her seat to be unseen, I had told her about wanting to surprise Gran and she had agreed.

We were able to get the car into garage, with it being a large family house we were able to have our room on the top floor since we were the youngest besides the kids. I hadn't left that room since Sophie left last time and I didn't want to either it reminded me of her when she wasn't here.

We had managed to get up the stairs without being seen, I knew that gran had seen me come in but I was hoping that she hadn't seen Sophie. We got a quick shower after unpacking Sophie's things and then we heard the call saying it was time for dinner.

I turned to Sophie who was now wearing a simple white dress, with a necklace that I got her last year which was a sliver heart and white sandals to go with it, she looked beautiful and I knew I was lucky to have her and was glad to call her mine.

''you ready?'' she nodded her head and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. Now I just hoped that Gran liked the surprise that I had gotten for her.

**Will Claire like the surprise? Will Sophie be able to find inspirations about her story in Lorenzo's vineyard? How long will she stay in Italy?**

**Please Review!**

**Song- The broken road by Rascal Flatts **


End file.
